I will catch you
by MorbidCuriosity1313
Summary: Sequel to Wrath of the Gods. Chaos is turning 18 and wants to visit Midgard for the first time in his life. His father, Loki, doesn't want him to, but eventually gives in, after making a deal with him. Now, Chaos gets answers to the very question burning in his mind; What happened to his mother? And who is she?(There's incest male on male hidden in here. Don't like, don't read!)


**A/N: **Well hi there! If you're reading this, I'm assuming you've read Mortals are a Gods plaything and Wrath of the Gods. If not, I don't that matters much. It'll just be easier to read this. Anyway, this time, the main character no longer focuses on Harlene (for obvious reasons), but rather, the struggles her son, Chaos faces. There IS in fact, incest in this story between Chaos and Loki, and if that bothers you, I'd advise you to TURN BACK AND NEVER RETURN.  
Jk. The part is HARDLY needed in the story, and I'm certain I'll have a warning before that. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. It took about a month to write!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor, or the characters. I am merely a fan. I only own my own OCs.

* * *

It had been years since Chaos had been born, and he had always been training to take over the throne from his father once he had passed. Of course, this wouldn't be for a long while, as Loki wasn't that old.

Chaos Lokison was 17 years old, and a very defective person. He couldn't control his magic at all, which often upset Loki. Every time Chaos got upset, a fit of electricity would surge throughout the room, frying whomever was close by, and hurting even Chaos. Of course, Loki had been looking for ways to fix this problem, and had found one.

However, he couldn't just give it to Chaos and make him feel worthless. He'd wait until his birthday to give it to him, so he'd think it was something special. It wasn't that far away at least. Only about a month away.

This was just another day that Chaos would come to him and try to discuss what he wanted for his birthday. What he wanted was a small price, but it was something Loki was not willing to give him.

"Father, I wish to go to Midgard." Chaos said firmly. This was an everyday occurrence now, and Loki had been getting annoyed with it.

"Chaos, how many times must I tell you no? Midgard is filled with nothing but pathetic mortals. They're scrubs!" Loki walked past his son, wrapping an arm around him and leading him to the balcony. "This, this is where you belong." The sun had just been setting on Asgard, and while it was breath taking, Chaos could only shake his head and move away from Loki.

"I only want to go there for a bit. You went to midgard around my age!" Chaos tried to argue.

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life." Loki growled and grabbed Chaos, a bit harshly. "The people there are traitors!" He cried out.

Chaos pulled away and glared. "Is that what they were? Or did you betray them?" Chaos pushed passed Loki, trying to control the electrical surges going through his body. "You're such a hypocrite father!" He turned around, sparks shooting out from every direction. "You went to midgard, and now you won't let me! What's so bad down there!?"

Loki watched his son, before slowly walking over. "Chaos, please, calm down. You'll only hurt yourself more." He wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the pain that came with this. He dealt with the pain for almost 18 years. He'd deal with it for an eternity to see his son smile. "There are just people there that could hurt you dearly." He whispered.

Chaos stayed quiet, before the sparks disappeared. He pushed Loki away, before shaking his head. "Midgard could've changed. And even if it didn't, I still want to go. What would mother say in this situation?" He glared up at his father.

Loki stayed quiet for a moment, before back handing Chaos. "You didn't know your mother, so don't use her against me!" He growled out. Chaos' eyes were wide, before they narrowed.

"Because she died before I could meet her! You say she died in child birth, but did she really!?" Chaos shook his head. "Or is this just another elaborate lie?"

Loki tensed up, before shaking his head. "She died giving birth to you. Now, get to the dining hall. After dinner, you will be going to bed."

Chaos could've argued more, but decided against it. It wouldn't change anything, and he knew this very well. He walked to the dining hall, seeing many others there. He sighed and sat down, paying no mind to the people unless they came to him.

Vicky was the girl who decided to sit next to him, as everyone else was scared of him. "So, how'd the chat with Loki go?" She asked, staring at the man who she had grown close to over the years.

Chaos sighed and looked at her. "It was no use. He wouldn't let me go still." He mumbled. "But it doesn't matter, I'll be going anyway. I have a plan." He smiled. "I just need to find something dad really likes, and take it. Then when he wants it back, tell him to send me to midgard."

Vicky watched Chaos get excited, before shaking her head. "If anything, he'd probably lock you in the dungeon again." She sighed. "Maybe you could try going on a killing spree-"

"I'd get banished." Chaos frowned. "I don't want to live in midgard. Just go for a few days." He stopped talking once Loki walked in the room, and started the feast.

Chaos was known for not eating like the other Asgardians. He didn't even eat like his father. He had to have everything blended together in a drink, otherwise he'd be sick. They thought he could be anorexic, but he even ate like this as a child. And it didn't make him a twig, so they didn't worry about it too much.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Chaos decided to sneak out during dinner and go outside, taking a relaxing walk around the kingdom. Of course, he was caught by Heimdall, who grabbed his arm.

"Why aren't you inside with the others?" He asked, looking at the boy.

"I wanted some fresh air, that's all." Chaos mumbled, attempting to pull away.

"Does Loki know about your walk?" Heimdall didn't let him go, looking straight ahead.

"Does it matter?" Chaos groaned. He was shocked when Heimdall let him go and turned away. He stared at him, confused.

Heimdall looked back. "I didn't see anything."

Chaos blinked, before smiling and thanking him. He continued to walk around the castle, deep in thought. Everyone that served his father seemed to also hate Loki as well, but they didn't hate him. It was all so confusing, yet Chaos didn't mind. It meant that he was often treated well by the guards, and sometimes even got out of punishment.

However, whatever punishment was coming when Loki found him outside was unavoidable.

"Chaos, why aren't you inside!?" Loki growled, grabbing Chaos.

"I wanted to go for a walk." He responded simply. "Is there harm in that?"

Loki stayed quiet, before dragging Chaos inside with him. Once they reached the stairs in the castle, Loki let him go. "We will not speak of this. I will pretend it didn't happen. But now, you must go to bed." He ushered him up the stairs.

Chaos walked up the stairs, saying nothing as he made his way up. He went to his room and laid down on the bed, trying to force himself to sleep. He laid there for what seemed like hours, before getting up and sneaking down the stairs. He stopped when he heard his father and sat down, praying he wouldn't be seen.

"Perhaps you should let him go to midgard, even if it's for a day." Heimdall's gruff voice was heard.

"For what? Midgard is nothing special." Loki's voice seemed to be coming closer. "If he went there, I wouldn't be able to protect him if something were to go wrong."

"He's not a child, you know. It would only be a day. A week tops. You convinced Odin to let you go, so why not let Chaos?" Heimdall was now standing at the stairs. He seemed to look up at Chaos, but said nothing to him, He then made a gesture with his hand that told Chaos to go up the steps.

"There's a difference, I wasn't defective." Loki walked over to Heimdall. Chaos's eyes widened, and he rushed up the stairs as quietly as he could. He hid around the corner, continuing to listen. "If I had been defective, Odin would've never sent me to midgard."

Heimdall shook his head. "Isn't that what that arm band would be for? I'd be watching over midgard, and if something bad had started to happen, I would send someone to get him."

Loki was quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. "It's late. Let me sleep on it. I have a month to decide if I will send him."

Chaos walked back to his room as he heard Loki walking up the stairs, curling up. He wanted to think about what had been said, but was feeling tired. One thing kept coming back to his mind, however, and that was Loki's choice of words. He knew he was defective. Everyone knew he was defective, but why would Loki make it seem so hateful?

He quickly cleared his mind as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
